


Til' The End Of The Line

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, No Sex, Sad Ending, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: Steve tries to rescue Bucky from HYDRA but it comes with a price.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	Til' The End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Wattpad: -tiltheendoftheline-

Steve was fumbling with the keys to the locked room Bucky could be in. Just one key after another, and none of them worked.

"Come on," he mumbled over and over. His Bucky could be in there, and Steve didn't know if he was dead, alive or on the verge of it all going away. The door flew open as a key finally worked, Steve stumbling into the cold and dark room. He held his breath, listening for any breathing, crying or talking. Just anything that could mean Bucky was alive. In the eerie silence was a quiet laboured breathing. Steve knew it could be anyone but, still, the chance of it being Bucky drew him towards the noise, the only light coming from the dimly lit hallway through the open door.

"What is it this time? I swear I haven't done anything. I've been in here this whole time." they said through hitched breaths. Steve knew the voice.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered as he knelt down to try to look closer, slightly reaching out to feel the familiar warmth of his best friend. He grabbed a hand and recognized the metal. "Buck," he breathed. "It's Steve."

"Steve?" Bucky said. "St...Steve, I wanna go home."

"I know, I know. I'm gonna take you home. You'll be fine." Steve said. He felt a ring around his wrists. "Are you in chains?" Bucky hummed a yes, Steve sighed in response. "One of these keys has got to work." Then, in an instant, Steve was rushing through the ring of keys, just hoping one would work. After a second or two, there was a clank, and Steve helped Bucky stand up. "Come on, you're gonna be okay," Steve said calmly, lifting Bucky off the ground. Steve basically dragged Bucky out of the room before deciding to just carry him. Steve ran through the hallways of the HYDRA factory with a half-conscious Bucky in his arms, just hoping Bucky would make it. When he and Bucky finally got out of the doors and into the crisp air of the cold, snowy night, the woods was their best chance. Bucky managed to walk with Steve gripping him firmly, and they began their trek to safety. They ran for a second before slowing to a more comfortable pace. Steve looked down to Bucky and smiled. Just as Bucky returned the smile there was a gunshot, which was followed by Bucky yelping in pain.

"Bucky!" Steve said, catching the brunette under his arms. "Oh, my God, Buck. You'll-You'll be fine. I promise."

"Steve," Bucky wheezed. "Don't lie." Tears stung Steve's eyes. Bucky dropped to his knees, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Bucky, I can't lose you," Steve said as Bucky lay in the snow.

"Steve, I don't think I can do this," Bucky panted. "I'm gonna pass out,"

"Bucky, no. You-You have to stay awake, please! We just have to get to the quinjet and then you'll be fine." He was on the verge of sobbing, and there was nothing Bucky could do to help. Instead, he just smiled, his shaking flesh hand on Steve's cheek.

"Stevie," he sighed. "It's the end of the line..." Steve looked into Bucky's eyes and he knew that it was no lie; this was the end of the line. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Bucky's pale lips.

"Til the end of the line, pal." Steve smiled through tears as he watched the only true friend he'd ever know, the only true love he'd ever know, and the only Bucky Barnes he'd ever know lose his last battle.

And then there was nothing but the wind.


End file.
